1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug securing device, which is simple, durable, inexpensive and convenient to use.
2. Description of Related Art
When using electronic and data processing devices, a big worry is to lose power or data connections, which leads to loss of data and possibly to great damage. What is more, conventional power plugs and data connectors loosen easily.
To prevent plugs from falling off their jacks, screws that are fastened to the jacks or a casing have been used. The screws keep a plug fastened to its jack, but they are inconvenient to use. Whenever the plug is removed, the screws have to be loosened one by one. When the plug is put back, the screws have to be fastened one by one.
Therefore, recently another device for securing plugs has been designed, using fastening pins, which are inserted into suitable holes in the plug. Although this device works effectively and allows fast plugging and unplugging, it has a complicated structure. Considering the small space usually available and the mass use of securing devices, the probability of defects is relatively high. A plug with a defective securing device has to be replaced completely with the cable at a high cost, in order to achieve a securing capability again. Furthermore, the fastening pins of various samples often vary in position and size, which leads to inconvenient using.